L'homme le plus important de sa vie
by Dolly67
Summary: Ron est sur le point de mourir, quand Hermione se rappelle les moments importants de leur vie...


**Voilà un petit One-shot que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire. Ais-je vraiment besoin de dire que j'adore les reviews? Et que vous feriez de moi une personne comblée en m'en mettant une? (n'est-ce pas merveilleux de pouvoir rendre quelqu'un joyeux en ne prenant que deux minutes de votre temps?)**

**Alors j'attends vos commentaires, même les plus négatifs, et en plus si c'est signé, je vous répondrai! Vous savez que vous en avez de la chance? 'clin d'oeil'**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Par une après-midi d'hiver, un vent glacial soufflait sur une vieille dame qui se trouvait à genou, à côté d'un homme aussi âgé qu'elle, allongé sur l'asphalte. Ils se tenaient devant une maison rouge brique qui devait être chaleureuse en d'autre temps, mais qui donnait à ce moment là l'impression d'être en deuil.

La vieille femme releva délicatement la tête de l'homme qui respirait bruyamment et qui dans un souffle prononça :

- Je t'aime Hermione.

Une larme coula sur la joue ridée de la femme, qui malgré tout, ne semblait pas paniquer.

- Je t'aime aussi Ron, je t'aimerais toujours.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, leurs yeux se croisèrent simplement pendant un long moment. Hermione savait, elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même : c'était la fin. L'homme de sa vie allait s'éteindre d'une minute à l'autre, et l'ambulance qu'elle avait appelée cinq minutes plus tôt n'arriverait pas à temps pour le sauver. Elle allait le perdre et ne pouvait rien y faire.

Depuis qu'ils avaient appris l'existence de la maladie de Ron, maladie qui conduisait inévitablement à un arrêt cardiaque sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire, elle s'était préparée à ce jour terrible où elle devrait le laisser rejoindre un monde meilleur.

- Tu te rappelles Ron, dit-elle, le jour où tout a commencé entre nous ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il dans un autre souffle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres malgré sa douleur dans la poitrine.

Harry venait de battre Voldemort, et la nouvelle s'était répandue dans tout le pays…

**Flashback**

- Voldemort a succombé, criait Fred dans tout Poudlard. La guerre est finie ! Harry a tué Voldemort !

Hermione et Ron venait de maîtriser un mangemort quand la nouvelle leur arriva aux oreilles. Ils eurent du mal à y croire, demandant immédiatement à Fred comment se portait Harry. Celui-ci leur apprit qu'il n'avait que de simple blessure, rien de grave.

La guerre était finie, vraiment finie, et ils étaient encore vivants !

Soulagés, une joie intense les submergea, Ron criait dans tout Poudlard tandis qu'Hermione riait de le voir courir dans tous les sens, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre : « on a gagné ! on a gagné ! ».

Sans l'avoir prémédité, sans s'y attendre, il s'approcha d'Hermione et dans sa folie, la souleva du sol en la faisant tourner. Tout deux riaient, heureux comme jamais. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ne se lâchant plus. Il arrêta de la faire virevolter, mais ses mains restèrent autour de sa taille, les yeux dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'emporté par son bonheur si intense, Ron posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ceux de la jeune fille.

Elle ne répondit pas à ce baiser innocent, mais lorsqu'il se recula, elle eut envie de le poursuivre. Souriante, elle s'approcha à son tour de lui, et leur tout premier vrai baiser fut engagé.

**Fin du flashback**

- Depuis le temps que je l'attendais… Je crois que j'ai toujours su au fond de mon cœur que tu étais plus qu'un ami pour moi, mais je n'ai pas voulu me l'avouer. En m'embrassant ce jour là, j'ai su que tu n'étais pas mon ami, tu étais mon âme sœur, celui dont j'avais toujours rêvé, sans jamais vraiment y croire.

- J'ai…

Ron toussa. Parler était une véritable épreuve pour lui, mais il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour pouvoir encore le faire, alors il se forçait, malgré la douleur, malgré Hermione qui versait de plus en plus de larmes.

- J'ai su que tu étais la femme de ma vie quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais, ajouta-t-il.

**Flashback**

- Ron, t'es pas drôle ! Laisse moi réviser !

Ron n'arrêtait pas de chatouiller Hermione qui essayait, en vain, de réviser pour ses ASPICs. D'ailleurs il aurait dû en faire autant, mais pouvoir embêter sa petite copine était bien plus distrayant que d'apprendre encore et encore des tonnes de sortilèges.

- Mione, il fait beau, sortons un peu, s'il te plait, on a encore deux semaines pour réviser.

- Ron, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre. On a déjà pris du retard à cause de la guerre, si en plus on s'amuse, on n'y arrivera jamais.

- Et alors ? C'est pas grave, on aura qu'à refaire une septième année.

Hermione releva le nez de ses livres, lançant à Ron un regard noir qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Heu…, fut la seule chose qu'il osa prononcer.

- Il n'est pas question que je refasse une septième année !

- Très bien, très bien, dit Ron en se calmant, s'asseyant à coté d'Hermione. Alors on révise quoi ?

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Je vais quand même pas te laisser réussir tes ASPICs toute seule, puis aller dans une école loin de moi pendant que je serais encore en septième année à Poudlard. Non non, tu ne te feras pas draguer par des sorciers plus vieux, je viendrais avec toi, même si pour ça je dois passer les deux prochaines semaines enfermées avec des livres pour seule compagnie.

Ron feuilleta le premier livre devant lui, faisant une grimace, tandis qu'Hermione lui sourit, avouant doucement :

- Je t'aime Ron.

Celui-ci fut déconcerté. Il la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ron lui lança alors :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione. Plus que tout au monde.

**Fin du flashback**

- Oui, c'était merveilleux, avoua Hermione.

- Et on a réussi Mione, on a eu…- Ron toussa un peu puis se reprit- on a eu nos ASPICS et on a fait la meilleure école d'aurors d'Angleterre, avec Harry.

- J'en garde de merveilleux souvenirs, grâce à toi.

Les membres de Ron commencèrent à se figer, il devenait paralysé au fur et à mesure des minutes.

- Le 31 Juillet 2004, dit Hermione comme si elle ne voyait pas l'état de Ron s'aggraver, voilà une date que je n'oublierais jamais !

**Flashback**

- Ron, t'es là ? demanda Hermione en rentrant chez elle, fatiguée d'une journée de travail intense.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'écroula littéralement dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de leur appartement. Ron arriva alors, un bouquet de fleur à la main, tout souriant.

- Ron ? Tu te sens bien ?

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui offrir des fleurs, sauf pour son anniversaire ou la saint valentin, mais ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Oui très bien.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui donner les lys, ses fleurs préférées.

- Il y a une raison spéciale ?

- Je n'ai plus le droit de t'offrir des fleurs, juste parce que j'en ai envie ? se renfrogna Ron.

- Si si bien sûr, excuse moi, c'est juste que ça ne t'arrive jamais.

Ron se retourna, faisant mine de quitter la pièce, et Hermione posa la tête sur le fauteuil, fermant les yeux, prête à s'endormir. Quand tout à coup elle entendit Ron lui dire :

- Ah oui, faut que je te demande un truc.

- Quoi ? lança-t-elle sans bouger.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Hermione crut mal entendre et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit alors Ron, accroupit devant elle, tenant une bague de fiançailles dans les mains. Un immense sourire envahit son visage, et c'est dans un pur bonheur qu'elle lui répondit :

- Bien sur que je le veux !

**Fin du flashback**

La vision de Ron commença à devenir flou, il ne pouvait qu'entendre le son de la voix de sa bien aimé ainsi que sentir ce vent glacial sur sa peau.

- Mais le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit Hermione en ignorant toujours ce qu'il se passait, ce fut l'arrivée de Daniela…

**Flashback**

- Très bien Mademoiselle Granger, c'est le moment, il va falloir pousser.

- Heu… ma chérie, je dois vraiment assister à ça ? Je sens que je vais m'évanouir…

- Ronald Weasley ! Tu étais là pendant la fabrication alors tu seras là pour la sortie d'usine !

- Mais…

- Encore un mot, et ce sera la seule enfant que tu auras !

Face à l'exigence d'Hermione, Ron n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Il assista à la naissance de sa fille, Daniela, qu'il trouva magnifique avant de s'évanouir à la vue de tout ce sang. Cela amusa beaucoup Hermione :

- Même pas capable de rester éveillé !

Mais elle ne s'occupa pas plus longtemps de son mari, puisque le médecin lui tendit sa fille. Elles se regardèrent mutuellement, s'aimant déjà à la folie.

**Fin du flashback**

- Et puis, trembla Hermione qui ne savait plus si Ron l'entendait encore, Thomas, Harry et Olivia sont arrivés peu de temps après. Nos enfants, nos quatre merveilleux enfants. Ils ont grandi et à leur tour ont fait des bébés… et maintenant on est même arrière grand parents ! Qui aurait pu croire ça ?

Hermione s'effondra sur le corps de son mari. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, et il ne bougeait plus. Elle posa la tête sur son cœur, l'entendant battre faiblement, mais il battait toujours.

- Mon chéri, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Elle sentit la main de Ron compresser la sienne. Oui, il l'entendait.

- Ron, nous avons eu une vie merveilleuse, je te remercie, tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Je te promets de continuer à vivre, même si ce ne sera pas facile, mais j'attendrais patiemment le moment où je te rejoindrais là haut. Ron, je t'aime… si tu savais comme tu vas me manquer…

Les paroles firent place à des sanglots. Elle n'entendit plus son cœur battre. C'était fini. Elle venait de perdre la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

--------------------------------------------------

**N'oubliez pas la p'tite review (ou grande même, c'est vous qui voyez)... Merci!**


End file.
